A darker Princess
by evulnessluver
Summary: when the princess is evil and brings darkness upon hyrule, a new legend shall take place, but at the same time, old enemies arise will this be too much for the next boy of legend? Could he lose? First legend of zelda story so review please
1. Chapter 1

A boy walked by lake hylia, his flame red hair ruffling in the wind, he wore korkiri clothing but he wasn't a korkiri, he was from a distant land and didn't know how he got there, he looked out to the lake it was beautiful. The sun sparkled on the waves, a small island was in the middle. He started to walk away

"LOOK OUT!" he turned in time to see a horse run into him, everything went black.

well a very short first chapter please review


	2. Chapter 2

~?'s pov~

I saw darkness, then a girl, she was beautiful, long black shining wavy hair flowing down to her waist, and a dress with some symbol on it, the symbol had three triangles, her eyes were a deep blue, there was something sinister about them, like a hidden desire. The girl was talking to a man

"so I help you then what?"

"bountiful power shall be yours"

"with this power would I be able to defeat anyone?"

"yes"

"even the boy who defeated you all those years ago?"

"even him"

"deal, I princess Sonya lend you my body to control" I saw the man's eyes for a second, they were a sinister gold that seemed to peer into my soul, then he went into the girl's body, she jerked for a second with her eyes squeezed shut. When they opened they were the sinister eyes of the man.

I awoke sitting up right away, I regretted it as dizziness swept over me, I laid back down then I noticed a small girl with short spiky midnight blue hair

"you okay?" her voice was young and full of innocence

"yeah I think so" I replied

"so whats your name? I'm Skie!"

"Cult"

"well thats an interesting name! Are you from around here? If not you should go see the queen"

"okay where is the queen?" The girl excitedly rushed to the window and was pointing at something

"right over there!" I walked to the window and looked out seeing a huge castle surrounded by a town

"okay then I guess I'll be on my way" I started to leave when she grabbed my arm

"do you have a sword?" I shook my head, she walked over to a chest

"hyrule can be a dangerous place you'll need something to defend yourself" she dug in the chest for a second before bringing out a small sword

"you can use this but you may want to get yourself a shield" I nodded my thanks then started to leave

"one more thing, if you see my mommy tell her to come home" I paused for a second noticing a picture on her dresser undoubtedly her mother

"okay" I ran out to the field looking around before noticing the castle I started walking towards it, after a while I finally reached the town, it was sunset, I started on the bridge when it started to rise so I quickly ran across bumping into the guard

"sorry" the guard just laid there then the helmet popped off, it was just an empty suit... but more black flecks flowed out of the top

"weird" I continued into the town then a old lady crashed into me

"there is evil among the royal family" the lady clutched my shirt

"beware Ganondorf" then the lady continued running through the town

"don't mind her, she's crazy, so are you new around here?" I turned to see an adult smiling at me

"yeah, I was told to see the queen"

"okay I'm sure you'll get in" I walked across the town right up to the gate where a guard was

"whats your business?"

"I have come from a faraway land and was told to meet with the queen"

"oh so I suppose I'm supposed to just drop everything and let a possible invader in like that"

"yes"

"okay here you go" the guard opened the gate I walked by and followed a path until I was in the castle. I continued straight until I heard screams from the other side of two giant doors I rushed in to see the girl from my dream with a bloodied sword, and two adults on the ground, the girl looked at me she had the eyes of the man, she dropped the sword and screamed, immediately knights swarmed in

"he killed the king and queen!"

"take him to the dungeon at once" the princess commanded and I was grabbed and they escorted me down many steps.

"wait I'm innocent!" I tried to reason with them but they pushed me into a cell then left after locking the door, I looked around it was very dark but I saw a silhouette of someone

"you must get out of here, a darkness has infiltrated the castle"

"yeah great but who are you?"

"get to the door at the end of the hall, you are the new boy of legend"

"wait new? What happened to the old one?"

"all shall be clear in time" then the person vanished, well if what they said was true then I needed to get out of here...

so chapter 2 please review ^.^


End file.
